Home
by Lynsco13
Summary: Based off the song "Home" by Machine gun Kelly. About two lovers who find their way back "home" after being apart of a year. Brenda and Dylan centered. With Brandon and Kelly mentioned along with Donna and David. SEASON 4 REWRITE! Thank you for reading and reviewing of course.


**Author's note:** _Yes I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I can't help that this one was on my mind. It's a season 4 rewrite. It basically starts from the time Brenda returned to 90210 from Minnesota after she dropped out of college there. It starts off from the episode "Little Fish". Please enjoy and don't be mad. I will be posting chapter three soon of the other story so hold tight._

* * *

 _ **Brenda's POV**_

Dylan and I decided to go to the pier to fish. No idea why that was a thought of ours. I haven't done it since I was in Minnesota years ago. But it's proving to be a good decision. I caught this little fish and contemplated taking it home but both Dylan and I agreed that he was too small and that he would benefit being thrown back into the water which I did. When I sat the fishing hook back down, the hook got caught onto Dylan's sweatshirt.

"Uh Bren?" Dylan said looking at his sweatshirt that is now hooked.

"Did I hook you?" I asked trying to see where the hook was attached to.

"Just my sweatshirt." He responded.

I watched his arms lift up, telling me I should maybe unhook him. "Don't move" I say as I go in and try unhooking him. I freeze almost immediately when I do unhook him but feel him incredibly close. I felt him smell me and noticed his arms enclose a little around me. My stomach does flips. I guess you could say Dylan and I haven't been this close since before our break up last year. I lean out slowly and see the infamous Dylan look. The one that always had me weak in the knees. "I know that look" I say to him fully aware that I am still relatively close to him.

"It's the same one you have". I look down and play with my fingers. I am not sure if I should be happy about this or not. What about Kelly? What happened there? Instead of responding, instinctively lean in. I am ready for the rejection. That maybe it was a mistake he looked at me that way. But when I feel him meet me in the middle, almost thinking the same, I smile internally. We kiss each other. Slowly but still very intense. Then, as if there was no breakup, or Kelly or horrible past, he brings me closer deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to get even closer. We kissed for several minutes until we both needed air. It's silent for a couple minutes until he speaks, "God I missed you." I just stare at him. Clueless. He never made it aware that he missed me. Not in that way.

"You did?" I whisper. Almost not truly believing that he did. He just nods and brings him in for an embrace. I take his scent in and know that this isn't how this should be but I can't help it. I love this boy. No matter the pain, I will always love him. I don't think I ever will find someone like him. "What does this mean?" I mumble in his chest. I feel his head lean on the top of mine.

"I don't know. A new start?" He said back. He leaned out still with my arms around his waist and his around mine.

"Not to bring her up right now, but what about Kelly? Aren't you still together?" I asked. I almost immediately regretted asking.

"No. To be honest, I don't think we ever truly were. Sure we called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but were we really? We fought all the time. She was always jealous…of you. Hell, this trip to Paris, I was too busy wishing id brought you instead of her, that we spent most of it separated." Dylan said honestly as he turned towards the water, placing his arms on the railing. "And I know last year we truly hurt you. And I will always regret my mistake. But and I know I brought it on myself, but the minute I made the decision between you and her, we weren't the same. It's almost like the secret was better than the actual thing." I look down remembering. How can I trust him? Or even want to start things up with him after everything. He chose her. He made that decision. Then I look up and think, maybe we don't have the be a full couple. Keep it secret. It worked for him and Kelly. Slow. And he still needs to earn my trust.

"Look, I don't wanna be some rebound…." I start but he turns and looks at me directly in my eyes and interrupts me.

"You wont. Ever. You mean more to me than a rebound. I know I have to earn your trust back. I deserve that. Hell, I don't even deserve you even considering give us a shot. But I promise, I will spend my whole life making it up to you." Dylan pleaded. Last time I saw this look in his eye, I was breaking it off with him after the pregnancy scare. Things had gotten so serious and so intense that it got to over-whelming.

"I believe you. I see it in those brown eyes. How about we start off with a simple date. Peach pit?" I offered. He smiled and nodded as he lead me to his porche and back to the peach pit. We didn't get food considering we had just ate prior to the pier but we did sit and talk. Trying to get as close to each other as we possibly could in a corner booth. He leaned and kissed me and that familiar stomach flip returned. Oddly enough, I missed that. I missed him.

I whispered, "I know this is gonna be an odd request, but for now, can we keep this between you and I? For now? Until we are comfortable telling others?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me again. This time slow and intense like the one at the pier. I smiled mid kiss. I had him back. I had my Dylan back.

* * *

Later that night, Brandon and I met up with the rest of group at Donna and Kelly's for a little get together. Classes for them just started. Being with Dylan made me think. Well I guess, rethink about the whole college thing. I told Brandon on the way over that I was thinking about signing up for classes. He was proud of me. Brandon and I walked in and noticed we were actually late.

"Well if it isn't the late Walsh twins." Steve joked holding up his cup.

"Shut it Steve." Brandon said playfully pushing him. I laughed. I glanced around the room and noticed Dylan in the corner, smiling at me. I figured now would be as good as any to tell everyone the news.

"Well, I have an announcement." I started. Noticing Dylan sitting up straighter. Kelly and Donna stood at the edge of the kitchen. Andrea and David stood up and everyone else focused on me. "I have decided to apply for classes at CU. Figured why not. All my friends are going and I wont be home sick." I said. I heard donna and Kelly yell in excitement and run towards me.

"This means you can check out Sororities with us after all." Kelly smiled. I just laughed and nodded. I glanced over her shoulder to a curious Dylan who seemed to hear the entire conversation. So I decided to joke with him.

"What about you Dylan? Any college plans? You're the only one of us who won't be apart of this." I joked. He smiled until Kelly spoke up.

"Oh don't pressure him Bren. It will cramp his style." Kelly bitterly spat. Dylan just rolled his eyes and walked over. Lazily threw his arm around my shoulders.

"No Kel. Just you would do that." Dylan joked back which Kelly didn't find funny. "Now that you mention it Ms. Walsh…" Dylan threw up a piece of paper which I snatched from him. My heart swelled. He actually signed up for classes. Neither one of us mentioned it to the other but we seem to still be on that same wave length.

"Wow McKay." I said back handing him back the paper and taking the girls over to the couch and let them speak about what the plans were for this sorority hop thing they were planning which Andrea had joined in on. I smiled as I let the girls talk and laugh. I looked over at Dylan who was staring back at me. He winked at me which made me blush a little. I looked away and put my focus back on the girls.

* * *

As the night came to an end, I found myself staring at the beach. The smell of the ocean and the feel of the sand between my toes. I had left the apartment ten minutes ago to just think about things. Dylan. College. The girls. I couldn't help but smile. Who knew that Minnesota would have been this foreign world to me. Just a few years ago, that was Beverly Hills. I jump a little as I feel arms around me. I tilt my head up knowing who it was and I smile at him.

"I can't believe you signed up for classes." I say to him. His chin came down to my shoulder making his face, eye level with mine.

"I kind of figured you were going to and deep down, I knew it was the best thing for me. My dad would have wanted me to." He said glancing over at me. I turn around in his arms and smile up at him as his lifts off my shoulder when I turned.

"He would be so proud of you." I whisper and take my hand and graze it against his cheek which he leaned into.

"I hope so." He looks over my head at the water. "I still can't believe you're giving me another chance. After everything." Dylan said with what looked to be a tear in his eye.

"Dylan, I am not gonna lie." He looked down at me as I said this. "My trust was broken. Both you and Kelly meant the world to me. My first friend and my first love. Both of you not only went behind my back and dated but you ultimately chose her. That hurt. A lot. I remember asking what I ever did to deserve that." I say as a tear falls not realizing I was crying. He lifted my head and whipped my tears away. "But after being apart from you and not really hanging out with Kelly anymore, I missed you. Both. Eventually you and I will have to tell her. I don't want her finding out like me. If that means now, then that's what it means." Brenda told him which he nodded. "I still want the rest of the group to not know though. Not entirely sure they would understand." Dylan brought me in for an embrace and I laid my head on his chest. I lift my head and stand on my tip toes and kiss him deeply. He truly will be the greatest love of my life.

What I didn't know was on the balcony, Kelly Taylor was watching us. She smiled. She wasn't mad. Or hurt. She knew deep down that Dylan was always still in love with me. She expressed that when Dylan and I did tell her that night before we left. She gave us both hugs and said how happy she was. Which was a shock to us both. She then told us that she had a crush herself and it wasn't Dylan. The three of us, without us realizing it, became even closer than when Dylan and I dated the first time. Brandon and I went home and I went to bed that night happy. Something I hadn't done in a quite a while.


End file.
